


Longtime crush

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, Jealousy, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Pepper doesn't feel she's the readers type, Rough Sex, Rushed plot to get to smut, Scissoring, Smut, likes to sleep around, long time crush, natasha and the reader make out, the reader has a type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Could you do jealous Pepper? With smut perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longtime crush

"I promise I'll make up up to you, but please just pretend to have fun." I rolled my eyes at pepper. She dragged me to one of her bosses stuffy ass parties and I already wanted to leave.

"You're lucky you're my best friend or else I wouldn't of agreed to this pepper. I'm going to be at the bar."

"Alright" she replied as I walked away. I sat down on the barstool and noticed the sexy redhead behind the bar.

"What can I get you sweetheart" the woman asked

"Your strongest tequila please"

"Yikes can I ask why?" I watched as she got two glasses out and poured the tequila in the them.

"My friend dragged me to the party and I'm extremely bored. I'm y/n y/l/n" I extended my hand

"Natasha Romanoff, it's nice to meet you y/n" she shook my hand. "And I don't blame you for being bored, I've been to hundreds of these things. Nothing but-"

"Stuck up rich people" I finished her sentence.

"Exactly" I noticed Natasha staring at my cleavage before looking back at me. "Let's make a toast" she raised her glass. "To being the only people who don't give a shit about this party"

"Here here" I raised my glass and took the shot, not breaking eye contact with Natasha.

*pepper's pov*

I feel bad for dragging y/n to this party. Know she hates parties like this but I was going to only talk to Tony about him giving me the weekend off. Unfortunately he started talking about his new projects and the work I was going to do. Half an hour later y/n was no where to be found.

"Hey Steve have you seen the girl I came with?" I asked as I was trying to look for here in the sea of people in the room.

"Oh your hot friend? I saw her with Natasha" Tony answered the question.

"Thanks if you'll excuse me" I started walking around the room until I spotted y/n and Natasha making out by bar. Of course she'd make out with Natasha, she fucking gorgeous anybody would die to make out with her. I couldn't help but feel jealous though, I've wanted to kiss y/n for the longest time. But I knew I wasn't her type, woman like Natasha were y/n's type. "Um y/n are you going to stay or are you going to go" I asked y/n

"Umm I came here with you so I guess I'm going to go" I watched as y/n smoothed out her dress. "It was nice meeting you Natasha, I had fun" I watched as y/n kiss Natasha again before she began to walk my direction.

"Y/n wait" I noticed Natasha pulling a card from her bra. "Call me, I'd love to see you again." Natasha handed her card to y/n and gave her another kiss before we walked towards the elevator to leave.

"She was nice, and a great kisser" y/n bit her lip

"That's nice" I bitterly replied as we stepped out of the elevator and made our way out of the building.

"Are you ok?" I looked back and noticed a concern look on her face.

"Yeah never better" I handed the valet my ticket and waited for my car.

"Are you sure ?"

"Your car ms. Potts" the valet gave me the keys to my car.

"Thank you" I made my way to the drivers seat while y/n took the passengers seat. We were silence until we entered our shared apartment.

"Hey you want to tell me why your in this mood? Did I do something?" Y/n asked as she sat on the dinning room table while I got a glass of water.

"It's nothing" I sighed chugging the water.

"Pepper I've know you since we were three, I know when something's wrong. Now tell me" Y/n hopped off the table and crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"Natasha"

*y/n pov*

"Natasha" I heard pepper say Natasha's name

"What does she have to do with this pepper"

"I don't like the fact that you two were kissing" so this is why she's mad

"Really pepper? I was bored because you left, she offered a little distraction. Why do you care?"

"Because I've been in love with you since we were thirteen. And it really sucks watching you pick up woman like Natasha and hearing you have sex with them every other night." I stood there in shock, never in a million year would I have guessed she had feelings for me.

"But you've had boyfriends?" I must be a horrible friend if I never realized she was actually a lesbian.

"I was in denial at first so I thought dating guys would disguised my feelings for you. I was obviously wrong if I still have these feelings. I wanted to tell you but once we moved in together I noticed the kind of woman you brought home. I don't fit your criteria" pepper was avoiding my gaze.

"And what's that criteria" I started to walk towards her.

"Long hair, big boobs, and a big ass"

"Pepper" I ran my fingers through her hair. "You are definitely my type." I placed my other hand on her waist as I inched my face closer to hers. "Let me prove it to you" my lips were centimeters apart before pepper closed the space between us. I dropped the hand I had on her hair down to her waist and started pulling her towards the my bedroom.

Once inside I unzipped her dress and pulled it down. "Lay down on the bed" I smacked her ass before I started get undressed. I looked back at pepper and smirked once I noticed she was completely naked. "You're about to find out why all those woman were screaming, spread your legs for me". I joined her on my bed and settled between her legs. "Very pretty pepper" I began rubbing my thumb over her pussy before I began to eat her out.

"Oh y/n" I felt peppers hands pulling my hair. Removing my tongue from her core, I replacing it with my fingers.

"You like this pepper, you like me fucking you with my fingers" I bit her nipple while my fingers sped up.

"Oh god yes y/n ahh fuck. Yes yes ahhh yes" pepper screamed as she arched her back so I snaked my arm around and held onto her. Never letting up on my pace.

"You look so fuck hot right now pepper. Fuck you should of told me about about your feelings sooner, we could of been fucking all this time" I began to leave love bites all over her cleavage and neck as I felt her walls tightening around my fingers. "You're going to cum now aren't you pepper, my pepper. Cum for me, cum all over my fingers and scream my name" I egged her on as the sound of her drenched pussy was turning me on even more.

"Y/n oh my fucking ahhhhh yes yes yesssss oh yes, don't stop don't stop" I smiled against her neck as she came all over my fingers.

"Oh fuck I didn't realize you were a squirter, that's so fucking hot" I looked down and watched her squirt.

"Ohhhh" I pulled my fingers out of her and went back down to her pussy and started to lick her a few times.

"How was that" I asked as I pulled away.

"Now I know why the others scream. That was wow" I got up and kissed her before spreading her legs wider.

"I'm not done yet, I still need to get off" I positioned myself so our pussies were touching. "You better hold on, I like to get rough" I waited for her to hold my waist before I got ahold of my headboard started moving my pussy against hers.

"Oh fuck" I heard her faintly curse as she gripped my waist tighter.

"You like this better pepper? Oh fuck" I started to move more rough against he, enjoying her slippery pussy rubbing up against mine.

"Yesssss shit I'm still sensitive from my orgasm" she grunted.

"Goooood I want you to cum again for me pepper" I looked down a watched as pepper buried her face between my breast.

"I don't want to cum without you though"

"I'm fucking there pepper CUMMMMMM" I shouted I let go of the headboard and held onto pepper. "YESSSSSS AHHH" I threw my head back as I enjoyed my orgasm.

"Y/N ! ! ! !" Pepper shouted again as I our juices mixing together making a delicious sound.

"Fuuuuuck" we both shouted as we we didn't show any signs of slowing down. After a while I managed to think of something to say.

"Pepper" I started to gradually slow down.

"Yes" pepper rested her forehead against mine.

"You are definitely my type" I laughed dryly as we untimely stopped moving. I laid her back down as we began kissing again.

"Y/n can I ask you something?"

"Anything babe" I started kissing her neck.

"Are you going to call Natasha after this" I pulled away

"Who's Natasha" I asked confused

"The redhead from the party, the one you were making out with" I noticed a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Why would I want her when I have you. You're the only woman I need in my life now" I looked into her eyes.

"So you're not going to hook up with other girls now?"

"When I'm in relationship I'm 100% faithful to my partner pepper, or do you not want to be together" I questioned her.

"I do ! ! !" She was quick to respond.

"Then I'm 100% committed to you. Now we gotta rest up if we're going to be doing this for the rest of the weekend." I rolled off of her.

"I'm so glad I asked for the weekend off" I heard pepper say before I wrapped my arms around her waist and fell asleep.


End file.
